no quarter
by Reasta
Summary: Yuuki tahu siapa dalang yang menjadi penyebab penurunan citra 'guru paling tegas'nya. Yuuki tahu, namun ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasinya. [TetsuMiyu] #TAKABURC [Collab with garekinclong]


**no quarter**

Idiom: _tanpa pengampunan_

Diamond no Ace Terajima Yuuji

Warning: Alternate Universe, 22yo!Tetsu, 17yo!Miyuki, TetsuMiyu.

Collab garekinclong with Akiyama Seira

#TAKABURC

(saya harap anda tidak melihat potensial angst di cerita ini hehe /plok :") maafkan daku apabila u tydac suka dengan pair tetsumiyu :"( )

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa dan tanpa sebab yang pasti, nama Tetsuya Yuuki menjadi hal yang sangat ditakuti para siswa SMA Seidou. Memang bukan menjadi nama yang sakral untuk disebut, tetapi jika para siswa melihat wajah Tetsuya Yuuki—bahkan dari kejauhan pun—mereka hanya akan terdiam sembari menunggu guru sastra klasik itu melewati mereka.

Yuuki—mari kita panggil pak guru ini dengan nama kecilnya—juga tidak berniat membuat para siswa tertekan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Alasannya simpel, namun sesimpel apapun jika itu satu-satunya masalah yang membuat Yuuki tak nyaman mengajar, tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

Hanya karena… wajah Yuuki yang mulanya garang tetapi masih normal dipandang, berubah menjadi garang menyeramkan.

"Oke, kelas hari ini akan menjelaskan arti dari _haiku_ (puisi Jepang) dari karya—"

Yuuki yang memulai kelas mendadak berhenti berbicara setelah melihat wajah-wajah madesu para murid yang tak berani berkontak langsung dengan matanya. Kebanyakan siswanya menunduk melihat buku, sedangkan yang lain melihat ke arah papan tulis padahal tak ada tulisan apapun di sana.

"Kalian semua, tolong perhatikan saya," Yuuki agak mengeraskan suara beratnya setelah meletakkan buku catatan kecil terkait materi yang akan ia bagikan, "kalian menyebut diri kalian sebagai murid yang sopan? Murid sopan mana yang berani mengalihkan pandangan dari gurunya?"

Semua siswa terkesiap disertai hembusan napas pendek karena takut.

—Ah, tidak. Tidak semua siswa.

Miyuki Kazuya terbahak memecah keresahan teman-temannya. Yuuki memusatkan perhatiannya pada siswa yang tiba-tiba tertawa di tengah keheningan kelas tersebut.

"Ada apa, Miyuki? Ada yang lucu?"

Kazuya mengontrol tawanya dan berhenti mangap, "Ahh, tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_. Aku tidak tahu kalau teman-temanku semua menjadi penakut hanya karena melihat wajah _Sensei_. _Sensei_ hanya terkena insomnia, 'kan? Makanya wajah _Sensei_ jadi lebih kelam dari hari-hari sebelumnya."

Yuuki cukup terkejut karena Kazuya paham kondisinya—dimana siswa-siswanya yang lain malah ketakutan. Yuuki tahu jika Kazuya murid yang agak nakal, tapi perhatian lebihnya terhadap para guru menjadi nilai _plus_ yang bahkan bisa membuat nilai rapornya bertambah satu atau dua.

Licik, memang.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Miyuki. Yah, memang _Sensei_ sulit tidur dari beberapa hari kemarin," Yuuki menggaruk tengkuknya, "…jadi _Sensei_ terpaksa begadang."

"Dan karena _Sensei_ memilih begadang itulah yang membuat para siswa lain takut! Kening _Sensei_ yang mengkerut dan tatapan menusuk itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Sebaiknya _Sensei_ istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja," usul Kazuya, seenaknya.

Teman sekelasnya yang lain sedikit takjub mendengar Kazuya yang mampu mengenali keanehan guru mereka juga memberi saran demi para siswanya juga.

"…Tapi sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi Ujian Tengah Semester, jadi _Sensei_ lebih memilih mengajar daripada ambil istirahat," Yuuki menolak saran Kazuya dengan alasan klise, walaupun di dalam batinnya ia memang ingin beristirahat sejenak.

" _Sensei_ ingin kami mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang atau dengan ketakutan? Prioritas utama _Sensei_ , 'kan, ingin kami bisa mengerjakan soal dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang wajah menakutkan _Sensei_? Menyerah sajalah, _Sensei_!" Kazuya semakin kompor—walau diragukan demi kebaikan para siswa atau demi jam kosong.

Yuuki memandang wajah para muridnya dari ujung kanan depan sampai ujung kiri belakang. Memang benar, suasana kelas hari ini sangat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya akan sia-sia saja jika Yuuki mengajar dalam kondisi tidak optimal seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, jika dirinya menutupi sisi 'kurang tidurnya' dengan bersifat galak, citranya sebagai 'guru paling tegas' hanya akan berganti nama menjadi 'guru paling galak'.

Matanya kembali pada Kazuya, lagi. Kazuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya serta menunjukkan senyum 'lihat-kan?-kondisi-para-muridmu'.

Sembari menetapkan keputusan, Yuuki menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kelas saya pindahkan ke perpustakaan. Silakan cari buku sastra yang terdapat _haiku_ , lalu jelaskan artinya dalam satu paragraf."

Seluruh siswa ( _minus_ Kazuya) menghela napas lega. Mereka semua mengambil beberapa buku dan alat tulis, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Ah, Miyuki," panggil Yuuki ketika Kazuya hampir sampai di ambang pintu.

Kazuya berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau boleh bolos pelajaran. Tolong temani aku di ruang kesehatan…" Yuuki meringkus semua buku yang terletak di atas meja guru, "…karena hanya kau yang tidak takut pada wajahku hari ini."

Kazuya merekahkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

 **…**

"Mata _Sensei_ mau kukompres?" Kazuya menerjang kotak P3K dan mengambil baskom, "Ah, mana, sih, handuk kecilnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. _Sensei_ hanya ingin tidur…" Yuuki memasuki ruangan, kakinya otomatis berjalan menuju salah satu bilik yang hanya dipisah menggunakan korden saja.

Tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas kasur yang agak empuk, lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan kondisi melamun.

"Tutup mata, _Sensei_!"

Diteriaki seperti itu, tentu saja Yuuki menutup matanya. Setelah menutup mata cukup sebentar, matanya terasa sedang ditutupi sesuatu yang basah.

"Miyuki, _Sensei_ bilang _Sensei_ tidak ingin dikompres…" Yuuki hampir menyingkirkan handuk kecil yang dicelupkan ke air dingin itu dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sssh, _Sensei_ diam saja," Kazuya menepis tangan Yuuki yang berusaha menarik handuk tersebut.

Yuuki berakhir menyerah daripada berdebat yang jelas-jelas pasti dimenangkan oleh Kazuya.

" _Sensei_ masih berumur 22 tahun, 'kan?"

Yuuki menggumam sebagai jawaban, "Hmm. Tahun ini menuju 23 tahun. Kenapa?"

" _Sensei_ , 'kan, masih terbilang muda dalam posisi guru, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Tetsuya- _san_? Jujur saja, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

Pintaan dari Kazuya membuat hati Yuuki sedikit tergerak. Baru kali ini ada murid yang memberanikan diri berkata padanya jika ia ingin mendekatkan diri pada Yuuki. Memang umurnya masih muda dan ia belum berstatus sebagai guru tetap, tapi… tentu saja ini suatu pencapaian yang mengharukan.

"Walau wajah _Sensei_ tidak bisa dibilang muda, sih. Hahaha!" Kazuya tertawa kampret.

"Daripada Tetsuya, lebih baik kau memanggilku Yuuki…"

Tawa membahana Kazuya terhenti seketika itu juga, "Eh?"

Yuuki mengulang perkataannya, "Daripada Tetsuya, lebih baik kau memanggilku Yuuki. Ingin lebih dekat denganku, 'kan? Jika itu kau, aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku 'Yuuki'."

Hening.

Yuuki tidak mampu melihat wajah ataupun gestur Kazuya bagaimana, karena matanya masih dikompres dengan baik. Dan lama kelamaan juga, matanya mulai terasa segar.

"Miyuki, kompresanmu benar-benar mujarab."

"A-Ah, terimakasih, Tetsu- _san_ ,"

Guru sastra klasik yang tengah tak berdaya di atas kasur ini terdiam lama. Ia agak heran karena panggilan dari Kazuya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia permintaannya tadi.

"Tetsu- _san_ , ada apa?"

"Kaubilang kau ingin memanggilku Tetsuya…"

Yuuki mendengar tawa canggung Kazuya—ia tahu karena tawanya agak berbeda dari biasanya, "Yah, aku hanya tidak kuat untuk memanggil Tetsu- _san_ dengan panggilan 'Yuuki'. Jadi, kupikir Tetsu juga bisa disebut panggilan akrab. Ya, Tidak?"

Keduanya sama-sama bungkam setelah Kazuya menjabarkan alasannya. Semenit kemudian, Yuuki tertawa kecil.

"Oke. Boleh boleh saja," Yuuki masih mengeluarkan tawa di tengah jawaban.

Kazuya mengalihkan topik, "Oh, ya, kenapa Tetsu- _san_ sulit tidur? Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Aaah… Itu…"

Yuuki melipat setengah handuk sehingga sebelah matanya mampu melihat dengan lega, "…tiap malam, selalu ada yang mengusik tidurku dengan melempar beberapa kerikil di jendela kamarku. Jadi, kamarku ada di lantai dua—otomatis, pasti ada jendela. Aku heran bisa-bisanya ada seseorang yang seperti itu."

"O-Oh… Tetsu- _san_ pasti sangat kesusahan, ya…"

Yuuki melirik tajam—kali ini, benar-benar didasari niat sinis, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Bahu Kazuya agak mengendik, setelah menyadari tatapan tajam dari Yuuki.

"A-Ada apa, Tetsu- _san_?"

"Di saat semua muridku ketakutan, hanya kau yang tertawa. Tetapi di saat normal seperti ini, aku merasa kau takut denganku. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu, Miyuki."

Yuuki menarik handuk tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah kasur. Tubuhnya yang agak mendingan dipaksakan duduk menghadap Kazuya.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya, 'kan, Miyuki?"

Yuuki jelas-jelas melihat perubahan mimik wajah Kazuya; yang semula biasa, menjadi mati kutu.

"Me-Melakukan apa…? Tetsu- _san_ , kau tidak sedang menuduhku, 'kan?" Kazuya gelagapan, namun matanya masih berani beradu pandang dengan mata Yuuki.

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu. Jika responmu seperti itu, aku malah jadi kurang percaya," Yuuki semakin mendekatkan wajah pada raut muka pucat Kazuya, "apa alasanmu mengusik waktu istirahatku?"

Kazuya menyambar handuk kecil dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Yuuki, "Jangan mendekat!"

Mata Yuuki terasa sakit karena terkena lemparan handuk secara langsung, tetapi menyadari jika Kazuya kabur dari hadapannya.

Suara bantingan pintu ruang kesehatan semakin memperjelas jika Kazuya memang kabur dari dirinya.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu mendekat padaku tapi kau melarangku mendekatimu…"

Yuuki memejamkan matanya—masih terasa sakit, lalu menambahi gumaman sebelumnya.

"…jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengaku dengan bibirmu itu, Miyuki?"

Lalu sebuah ide terbesit dibenaknya, _'Apa aku membuatnya mengerjakan tumpukan tugas saja ya? Mungkin dengan hal itu aku dapat lebih mengenalnya...'_ saat itu juga senyuman tersungging di bibir Yuuki.

 **…**

 _'Panggilan kepada Miyuki Kazuya untuk segera menghadap ke Tetsuya Yuuki-_ sensei _diruang guru,_

 _Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Miyuki Kazuya untuk segera menghadap Tetsuya Yuuki-_ sensei _diruang guru.'_

Panggilan menggema melalui _speaker_ sekolah, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa membatu ditempat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, _'Mampus aku!'_ —teriakan batin seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

Dengan langkah berat Kazuya menyeret kakinya menuju ruang guru, dirinya sudah was-was jika ia nantinya akan disemprot oleh sang guru sastra.

Entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat baginya, dengan menghela napas panjang ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menggeser pintu dari posisinya, begitu pintu terbuka ia dapat melihat Yuuki duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

Mendengar pintu yang berderit menggoda Yuuki untuk melirik ke arahnya, "Miyuki, kau sudah datang... Cepat kesini," suara penuh tuntutan membuat Kazuya sedikit tersentak, tubuhnya dengan cepat merespons kalimat itu.

Yuuki mengambil tumpukan kertas tugas di mejanya dan menyerahkan kepada Kazuya, sedangkan yang ditujukan hanya bisa termangu bingung, _'Huh, memangnya akan ada ulangan dadakan?'._

Satu kalimat mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Kazuya, "Kau harus mengerjakan semua ini dan wajib selesai lusa, tidak ada bantahan," lantas saja Kazuya menganga, bingung dengan hal ini.

"Ah, ini adalah hukuman karena sudah mengganggu ketentraman orang lain serta melecehkan guru dengan melemparkan sebuah handuk," Kazuya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, mau membantah bagaimana jika itu semua memang benar perbuatannya, _'Arggh sial!'_ —erangan tertahan di batin, sengaja. Karena jika diungkapkan kemungkinan tugasnya akan bertambah banyak.

"Oh aku lupa, kau juga harus membuat _haiku_ minimal dua dan mengutipnya dari pengalaman," sebuah deheman mengakhiri kalimat, yang ditujukan pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, cukup dibuat pusing karena tugasnya.

Dengan satu deringan bel, Kazuya dengan cepat mengundurkan dirinya dari sana, ia lelah jika terus berada disana lebih lama, apalagi dengan pandangan guru-guru lain yang terlihat menusuk itu.

 **…**

Yuuki memandangi tugas Kazuya dengan serius, mengoreksinya satu per satu dengan teliti, laptop dibiarkan menyala terang tak tersentuh.

Lembar demi lembar dibalik, Yuuki terlihat sangat nyaman saat mengoreksinya, tak ada sedikit keluhan pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Tubuh Yuuki bergeming hingga mencapai lembaran terakhir yang berisi _haiku_ karangan Miyuki Kazuya, dirinya mengernyit saat membacanya.

 _Dilupakanmu_

 _Sangat menyakitiku_

 _Layaknya mati_

 _._

 _Melupakanmu_

 _Tak diinginkan_

 _Namun itu terjadi_

Yuuki bingung, apakah seorang Miyuki Kazuya pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam hal percintaan?

Menarik, sesungguhnya sangat menarik bisa mengenal muridnya seperti ini, Yuuki tak bisa menahan lengkungan bibirnya.

Dirinya meninggalkan meja kerjanya untuk segera tidur dan mengarungi alam mimpi, tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk bekerja lebih lama.

 **…**

Yuuki bergeming di meja perpustakaan, berkubang dengan tumpukan buku, karena sang kepala sekolah dengan seenaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk membuat laporan tentang betapa pentingnya pelajaran psikologi untuk para guru, tapi dirinya saja bukan seorang guru sains, jadi satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melakukan riset kilat seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Tangannya pegal butuh untuk digerakan, tetapi sekalinya menggerakan tangan, tak sengaja sebuah buku tersenggol dan jatuh, Yuuki meliriknya untuk sekedar mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula, namun buku itu terlanjur menarik perhatiannya seakan meminta untuk dijamah.

Membalik lembar dengan acak dan Yuuki melihat banyak kosakata yang asing di matanya, jelas saja jika ini adalah buku yang menjelaskan tentang segala jenis phobia. Matanya mulai menjelajah isi buku, hingga menemukan sebuah phobia yang menurutnya familiar dengan seseorang, _athazagoraphobia_.

 _Athazagoraphobia: ketakutan akan terlupakan atau diabaikan._

Seketika pikiran Yuuki dipenuhi dengan satu orang, _'Miyuki, jangan-jangan dia...'_

Kaki Yuuki refleks menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari Kazuya, sembari berpikir dimanakah muridnya itu biasa berada. Sampai akhirnya dirinya menjejakkan sepasang kakinya di taman belakang sekolah yang belum terlalu dijamah murid-murid.

Matanya menatap sesosok murid berkacamata yang dicarinya, namun ia tidak menemukan senyuman jahil yang biasa terpatri di wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang standar itu. Tatapan mata terlihat kosong, tidak ada kehidupan disana.

"Miyuki..." Yuuki menyapa dengan lirih, yang dipanggil pun tersentak kaget oleh kedatangan sang guru, matanya terbelalak.

"A-ah Tetsu- _san_ , kau mengagetkanku." Kazuya merespons panggilan dengan sedikit tergagap. Yuuki berjalan mendekati Kazuya, matanya menyipit mencoba mengobservasi lebih dalam.

"Miyuki, apa kau mengidap suatu phobia?" pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja, Yuuki terlalu penasaran sehingga tidak sempat berbasa-basi.

"H-ha, apa maksudmu Tetsu- _san_ , aku tidak mengerti." Kazuya mengibaskan tangannya penuh nafsu, mencoba untuk mengelak.

Yuuki menyelami manik coklat Kazuya, tatapannya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu berlebih, Kazuya yang tak tahan terus ditatap pun akhirnya menyerah, "Arggh aku menyerah! Iya, aku punya phobia, memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?!" Kazuya menjawab frustrasi, helaiannya berantakan karena teracak-acak.

Mendengar jawaban Kazuya, Yuuki lantas membelalakan matanya, terlalu kaget karena opininya tepat sasaran, " _Athazahgoraphobia_ , kah?"

Kazuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Tetsu- _san_?"

" _Haiku_... _Haiku_ yang kau buat berdasarkan pengalaman,"

"Hah?! Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu tidak penting," Yuuki menjeda perkataannya, "aku hanya ingin tau kenapa kau bisa mengidap phobia itu,"

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin taunya Tetsu- _san_ , ini bukan urusanmu 'kan?" Kazuya memberanikan diri menatap manik emas gurunya.

Yuuki megernyitkan keningnya, "Apa salahnya seorang guru ingin tau masalah muridnya." Yuuki terlanjur kehilangan akalnya untuk membuat alasan yang lebih baik dikarenakan rasa ingin tahunya.

Kazuya yang terlalu lelah untuk mengelak akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya, "Aku mengidap _athazagoraphobia_ karena aku mengidap amnesia _lakunar_ , dan seseorang yang penting bagiku mengidap amnesia _retrograde_ dikarenakan sebuah kecelakaan,"

Yuuki kaget ketika mengetahui muridnya ini pernah mengalami kecelakaan, "Orang itu melupakan semua ingatan yang pernah ada dan hal ini permanen, aku yang tidak bisa mengingat kejadian kecelakaan itu melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, juga dilupakan seseorang yang sangat penting, jelas?"

Yuuki terperangah, tidak percaya jika muridnya pernah mengalami hal berat seperti itu, "Tapi _athazagoraphobia_ -mu bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi 'kan?" Yuuki mencoba memberi saran.

Kazuya melirik Yuuki, "Dengan cara apa? Aku sudah pernah mencoba menggunakan antidepresan, tetapi tetap saja tidak berhasil!" Kazuya terlihat sangat frustrasi, tatapan matanya menggelap.

"... Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan 'orang yang penting' itu? _Desensitisation_?"

Kazuya tersentak, "Hah?! Mustahil! Memangnya siapa yang bisa?! Lagipula hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama,"

"Bagaimana jika orang itu aku?" kalimat yang dilontarkan Yuuki begitu penuh penekanan, Kazuya tak dapat membalas apa-apa lagi.

Yuuki kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, Kazuya bergeming ditempat hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Yuuki.

"... Mungkin bisa dicoba," bibir Yuuki melengkungkan sebuah kurva, tersenyum kecil atas jawaban muridnya.

 _'Hah... Sesungguhnya dirimu hanya kesepian 'kan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Haiku: sejenis puisi Jepang dari revisi Hokku, yang terdiri dari 5-7-5 atau 5-5-7 suku kata._

 _Athazagoraphobia: ketakutan akan terlupakan atau diabaikan._

 _Amnesia lakunar: hilangnya memori sekitar satu peristiwa tertentu._

 _Amnesia retrograde: ketidakmampuan mengingat kejadian sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan, kondisi ini berkaitan dengan adanya gegar otak atau stroke._

 _Desensitisation: terapi yang dilakukan secara bertahap selama periode waktu tertentu dengan melibatkan objek atau situasi yang membuat pengidap phobia takut._

…

* * *

 **A/N:**

Son, maafin daku buat fic ini jadi absurd macam ini ;;w;; /sungkeman/

Huhu, ini hancur banget, riset kilat dengan sumber seadanya :''( I-itu buku yang diliat Tetsu aku ngarang banget– tapi kalau DSM aja ada, masa buku kumpulan keterangan phobia gak ada /denial

Mana daku bikin endingnya gak sesuai summary atau judul lagi /yha

Thanks untuk para malaychad yang udah buat event yang sungguh presyes ini, thanks untuk starting wavenya Sonia yang begitu presyes /udah

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_

 _19/07/16_


End file.
